Tamaranian Nights
by Blackfire 18
Summary: Starfire has a rather unsettling dream about her older sibling which could possibly be a premonition of a forthcoming occurrence.
1. Scimitar Moon

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or _Arabian Nights_ by Sarah Brightman**.

** A/N: For your warning and knowledge: This story is focused mainly on those lovable Fire Sister's; Starfire and Blackfire. It is most definitely going to get bizarre and fanatical to the extremes. Keep an open mind about you and I hope you enjoy!  
**

**  
**

_** Don't you forget the echo's of time**_

_** Won't you regret the losing of minds**_

Mother. Mother singing a lullaby to lull her waking consciousness to sleep; a soft melody taunting her to her dreams. How it was that a mother could lure the restless to sleep was beyond her boundary to think. She was drifting on a fluffy cloud, content against the soft light of the moon that smiled down to her. A reflexive and uncontrolled kick knocked her from this subtle paradise. Starfire turned, lifting her head groggily as her gaze fell over a black-haired girl.

Her sister is beside her, fighting the alluring refrain, struggling to rebel against the warmth of the sheets, bristling to the darkness; the sleep that was forever advancing to overtake her. Her small eye-brows were pressed downward as an unknowing frown creased her brow. Her lips had been teased apart to slow her breath and the beat of her heart. Sleep did indeed seem it would be victor, though still she fought.

The red-haired girl knew that her elder sibling would eventually concede to the harmony, but she had not the strength, nor will to witness her sister fall to sleep. Her eye-lids closed to the world as the realm of dreams flooded her subconscious.

_** In my dreams I'm searching across the**_

_**desert sands for you**_

_** Scimitar moon is guiding me close to your side**_

**  
**

**  
**

** A/N: I realize that this was VERY short, but there are five more chapters underway (and lengthier at that, if I may add). It is going to get kind of tricky so if anyone becomes confused, I will blame myself then lock myself away in my tiny closet. This story is going to change its focus and points of view a few sparse times, but I will try my best to keep it untangled. In any case, keep on reading and reviewing! **

** Blackfire 18**


	2. Voyage

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Chapter 2: Voyage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or that lovely song of Sarah Brightman: _Arabian Nights_.**

Starfire was thrust in a rather unforgiving manner onto a desolate land from a vortex that had split before her mere moments ago. There she was, minding her own business after having found that comfy cloud for a second time, when the sky ripped in two and she was pulled into the rift. The stream had rent a flux in time and now she had no idea where she was or the purpose for her being there. Starfire threw her gaze in every direction with alarm. This area was very unfamiliar and the atmosphere of the desert had a dangerous air to it. She had been misplaced.

An echo of a voice reached her ears as she gazed forlornly into the distance. Starfire was surrounded completely by dunes of white sand. Without warning, her foot sunk into a small heap of sand and quickly swallowed her up to her ankle. She drew back with a yelp, realizing she had breached the base of a very large dune, and looked upward to the crest of the dune in wonder at how something so immense had formed.

Quite suddenly, a figure appeared at its crown; a fluid, graceful being, shadowed from behind by the setting sun. A blood-red sky cloaked the silhouette and Starfire had to shield her eyes with one of her hands as she gazed toward it. She squinted up the slope and recognized the figure with a jolt that shook her to the morrow of her bones.

Blackfire.

Her older sibling stood on the crest of the dune, overlooking the desert with a pleasured eye, for this was her world and Starfire had fallen into it! How the red-haired girl had tumbled into her sister's dream, she did not know. All she knew was that she would be trapped here; in this utter loneliness lest she take shelter under her sister's wing.

Blackfire began to retreat out of view from the base of the dune; Starfire cried out to her sister to wait for her as she stumbled and slipped up the sliding sands, for she had lost her power to fly or summon her starbolts to signal that she was even within her sister's proximity. How and why this had happened perplexed the poor Tamaranian, but the more pressing issue at hand was to reach her sister. Her instincts told her that the outcome of the inability to find her sibling for her aid would result in unspeakable consequences.

After much struggle, Starfire managed to top the hill and she rolled onto her side in exhaustion—she was unused to having to run much of anywhere and the fear of her sister's departure caused her to exert more energy than her body was willing to give.

The conquest at having crested the dune gave her some satisfaction and she stood shakily to her feet. Starfire called to her sister, hoping that her sibling might congratulate her on her achievement, but Blackfire ignored her calls. Starfire attempted to gain her sister's attention once more and took a tentative step toward the black-haired girl.

Blackfire turned in a fierce rage upon her younger sister, her deep purple eyes boring into Starfire's. The mental exchange seemed to last for an eternity until Blackfire raised one palm, already fused with the roaring energy of a blackbolt. She fired the missile at Starfire; the red-haired girl was too stunned to avoid it. The bolt nailed her hard in the chest and Starfire was thrown backward.

Shocked by the brutal action, she groaned as she moved to stand and found she could not. Some unseen force kept her on the ground. Instead, Starfire rolled onto her elbow and gazed in stark amazement and pain at the black-haired Tamaranian, but Blackfire had already returned to her prior stance and continued to ignore Starfire.

To heighten Starfire's utter confusion and shock, Blackfire began to sing.

_Voyage_

_Voyage_

The pressing influence that had kept her bowed had lifted. Starfire rolled to her knees and stood on trembling legs; this was most certainly a dream, for Starfire hardly heard her elder sibling sing. Once before, which was a terrible mistake on Starfire's behalf, she had come upon her sister when she was singing to a popular Blorthog tune. When Blackfire had found she had been discovered, she chased Starfire for several leagues until the both of them were panting with exhaustion. Blackfire made the message clear to never be snuck up upon again by shoving Starfire's face into the dirt.

The red-haired girl did not want another attack on her person for this taboo, but she found herself suddenly mesmerized by the melody.

_Wilderness to wilderness_

_I traveled from afar_

_On the soft wind of the Nadg came_

_Fragrance of Araar_

_Splendour of a thousand suns shone glory in my path_

_No love more pure and rage more fierce _

_Could still my beating heart_

The wind and sands itself seemed to form its own symphony in which Blackfire created a hauntingly beautiful harmony. Starfire was too taken aback to make any shift of movement; though through her astonishment, she thought the piece was utterly glorious; ethereal to any ear that might hear its call.

_Voyage _

_Voyage_

**A/N: Hooray! A slightly longer chapter for you all! The next chapter is going to be the kicker, and that is where I will ask the open-mindedness to begin. (Do keep in mind that the entire story-line follows the movements of the music, the rest of the insanity just resulted in whatever my zany mind comes up with.) I trust it still makes sense thus far, I am still trying my best to put out as much detail as allowed to flow to the music's beat without going too overboard.**

**Right. So keep reading and reviewing!**

**Blackfire 18**


	3. Promise

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Chapter 3: Promise**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Teen Titans or Sarah Brightman's _Arabian Nights._**

The breeze had changed direction, the sky had begun to darken—the stars seemed so close! And the air became chilled around the two sisters. Starfire shivered in the looming darkness while her sister still ignored her; her concentration seemed unbreakable. The red-haired girl did not dare impede her sister's meditation a second time. Starfire made sure to closely watch her sibling's every move. Blackfire drew her arms into a graceful arc above her head, tilting her head back slightly. Beads of sweat formed on her brow, creased in the effort to contort into a new form. She thrust her arms downward and was encompassed with a brilliant light. Starfire turned her head away and when she glanced back again, her sister had become a _Hamesha_—the equivalent of an Earth equestrian. An elegant dark _hamesha_, which in the starlight gave her jet-black coat a shimmer of deep violet. Starfire was awed. She wondered if she could do the same.

Starfire closed her eyes, mimicking her sister's act of determination. She did not see her elder sister throw a furious glance her way. Had a _hamesha_ claws, Blackfire would have torn at her sister's impudence with a cruelly fierce compassion in swift retribution.

In a flash of light, Starfire also became a lovely _hamesha_, clad all in white. She thrust one of her forelegs forward and back to paw the ground before glancing back up at her sister, delighted at the interesting new sensations that teased her senses. Her sense of hearing and smell sharpened in the darkness and this body! Starfire gave a joyous little kick and toss; what a silly feeling it gave her! The little white _hamesha_ gave a contented chortle and wanted to express her happiness to her sister—but the dark creature had already turned her back as the wind rose around her to press on in her harmony. Blackfire's voice rose attractively into the air, giving the night around them wings as the breeze swirled round and round the lovely beings.

_  
So  
_

_Should I return to trace the shadows of my chases_

_My steps will echo there from sand to stone_

_I_

_Will never let my eyelids close on empty spaces_

_My dreams will fill the void with tales unknown_

Her voice lamenting to the darkness, Starfire felt a great weight of guilt for her sister, though she hardly knew why. She took a hesitant step toward the dark _hamesha_, and Blackfire did naught but continue with the song.

_  
Know the mighty infinite obscures the far horizon_

_The whispered road I take will never bend_

Starfire was filled with a bitter loneliness at her sister's words. She bowed her head in remorse. Such sadness! Starfire could feel her heart being torn from her breast at her sibling's next words.

_  
Alone_

_And will the wind return my story to its promise_

_Or will my story chase me to my end_

The red-haired girl could feel tears forming in her now almond-shaped eyes. With head hung and eyes closed, she did not see the dark _hamesha_ gazing out into the nothingness in blissful recognition. A path had formed before Blackfire's obsidian hooves, but she kept staring onward as the voice Starfire had heard from the bottom of the dune, wafted to her perked ears. Blackfire leaned her trembling body forward, taking her first assured step on the path of night and of stars; already the pact had been made. This winding path had been her chosen fate. Her eyes shot forward, unblinking, as she leapt gracefully onto the path, smiling triumphantly.

Starfire, at hearing the voice, tossed her head up and saw her sister enter on the dark pathway. Utterly startled, she was at a loss of what to do except retrieve her sister from stumbling into the void for the path was very narrow and it was so very dark. Was it Blackfire's dream to cross such an unmentionable?

Starfire hurried over to the pathway, wavering on the edge. Perhaps the path could crumble at any moment? What if their combined weights shattered the bridge? The love and fear for her sister pushed these terrible ideas from her mind. Starfire pressed one of her forelegs into the path. It held. She placed it down again and put her weight onto it, and still it held. She leapt shakily onto it and crept forward, it did not even budge. She threw hew gaze back up at her sister, fearing for the both of their lives; why did her sister torment her this way?

Blackfire had already begun into a slow canter, entranced by the choice that led her, by the final decision she had made. Starfire would have to run to catch up.

Blackfire, unbeknownst to her little sister, had been down this path many times before; she was guided by her instinct and memory. Poor Starfire would most assuredly be unable to follow her. A solar wind had picked up in the void and Blackfire's heart began to race with excitement. Oh the possibilities that could be because of her sister's blunder. If Starfire was, by some miracle, able to follow—this would prove to be interesting.

Suddenly, all thought of her younger sibling was lost as the familiar voice of Blackfire's dream echoed a haunting note to reverberate in her mind and she charged ever onward. Speed was key to crossing the immense fissure that lay ahead.

**  
**

**  
A/N: Whee! Random insanity anyone? This is what I envisioned when I heard the song, am I to be cursed for my stream of consciousness? I've already warned you all about the open-mindedness, so please continue along those lines! **

**In answer to the lengthening of chapters—I really can't. The movements of _Arabian Nights_ are really rather short. (Do realize I'm cramming a lot of story into eight minutes and fifty seconds of song!) I want to give all the detail I can to allow everyone to see what I see, but also just enough to keep along with the fast-pace of the score. It's one of those delicate balance things...--;**

**There are still two more movements (chapters) left to complete and I should be able to get those posted before the end of September, but no promises; you know how school is. I hoped you all enjoyed, please review!**

**Blackfire 18**


	4. Hamesha

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Chapter 4: _Hamesha_**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans, or Arabian Night's by Sarah Brightman.**

Starfire, finally assured that the bridge would indeed hold her for her quest to rescue her sister from the dark path, flew forward; her new body flowing as easily as it had with her old. She was running full-tilt, but still unable to succeed in overtaking her sister. Her elder sister was simply too fast.

Blackfire took a resounding leap in the darkness, where Starfire could barely see a large crevice outlined in the outer darkness. Starfire cried out to her sister, quite horrified, but just as she called, beautiful black-feathered wings erupted from the dark _hamesha's_ back. After a quick stretch and glide, she dove through the curtain of black, landing on the far side of another, much larger path. Blackfire took up the haunting song of the voice as she loped and ran and tossed.

Not too long after, Starfire had taken flight from the farther edge of the crevice, her own beautiful wings sprouting from her back with a sudden fierce energy. The light _hamesha_ touched down gracefully and continued after the dark _hamesha_, which still had a rather good lead on her. The wings felt cumbersome at first, slowing her progress; but Starfire, trained as she was in the art of flight, cleverly tilted them to stream-line the solar wind and it gave her a nice burst of speed. Her older sibling did not seem so far out of reach as before.

* * *

Blackfire charged forward, sighting her prize; an emerald diamond the size of her fist suspended seemingly on nothing but the icy night air. The dark _hamesha_ ran smoothly to it and snapped it up in her teeth, swinging it to and fro, not missing a beat of her agile dash. Twirling it over her head for a moment until its strand that kept it a necklace was large enough to encircle her neck; she skipped merrily into the loop. The diamond settled in place, Blackfire moved onward, suddenly quite aware of the burning anger in the knowledge that her younger sister was not far behind.

Something sharp whipped past her cheek and it stung her to tears. At first, Blackfire's fury nearly choked her of air, causing her to falter in her run. She realized that she had indeed been caught taking the gem. Her mind was racing furiously at her options; this point in her vision had always been the most difficult to overtake. A sudden horribly wicked idea came into her mind. She hiked the necklace over her head and caught it in her teeth again, and with an effort threw the diamond back toward her sister. She glared benignly over her shoulder for an instant at the brilliant scheme she had only just put into action. It was all too perfect.

* * *

A tiny, green object came hurtling toward Starfire in the air. Hesitating for only a moment, Starfire caught the object clean around her neck, making amends to take it to her sister, for it seemed she had mistakenly left it behind. She called ahead to her sibling again, pleading for her to stop this chase for her legs were beginning to tire. This body did not provide the proper strengths she needed to continue this mad sprint for much longer. Still Blackfire did not stop. Starfire closed her eyes briefly in pain; either from the race or the blatant disregard from her sister, she did not know. She promised that she would not fail her sister, for both their sakes.

* * *

The assaults were becoming more vicious, more violent than she remembered. Blackfire reared and parried to avoid a blast aimed for her heart, narrowly missing another that zinged past her head. Deciding the dangers could be reckoned with once _they_ saw her _sibling_ with the diamond, Blackfire pressed forward. It suddenly became a game and she found herself amused at the blasts of ammunition that were being taken. She dodged and evaded several more attempts on her life, nearly laughing as she went, then there they all were—the creatures firing their repeated firepower to destroy herself and her cause. She wove deftly through the lot of them without so much as a scuff, for they were distracted with a certain light-coloured _hamesha_ that had a stolen relic about its neck. Only then did the dark _hamesha_ pause in her wild run to glance back a wicked smile curling her lips.

* * *

Starfire came to an abrupt, skidding halt as the creatures rose up menacingly before her. They were on her now, taking her down into the cage with those cold steel bars.

Blackfire could not have been happier.

Starfire did not understand what was happening as the—the _monsters_ clamped onto her legs and tore at her wings, forcing her into a small imprisonment. She fought back, not knowing she had done anything wrong. The top of the cage slammed shut and the bars around her clattered frigidly in turn. Starfire gazed out in horror to see her sister, still a dark-winged _hamesha_ taking flight; spinning circles of triumphant victory in the sky. No one was there to aid her; it had all been a ploy. Starfire was to be trapped here in this sub-consciousness forever; trapped to the will of her sister for all time and space. All was lost.

* * *

**A/N: Aiiya, another short chapter, but I actually had the time to post this week-end beams proudly. This was, I think, the weirdest part of the story for my benevolent reader's, but it is my favorite part in the song! I realize that there are a few switching in the points of view there and the interludes are supposed to be very short. (I wish I just had a mind-thought projector to _show_ because this is proving somewhat difficult to _tell_...)**

**Does anybody see the not so subtle hinting toward a certain Teen Titans episode in the story just yet? sheepish smile**

**Oo, and I'm sorry about the usual dividers I use to indicate a change in the point of view, FF. N is being a butt.**

**I hope to update this story quickly, as there should only be two chapters left to post. So stay tooned to all who are still with me and please review!**

**Blackfire 18**


	5. Alone

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Chapter 5: Alone**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Teen Titans or _Arabian Nights_ by Sarah Brightman.**

_No!_

A terrific emerald light erupted to life in Starfire's eyes as she bucked and reared in the cage, crying out in her rage. The bars rattled as she kicked at them with her forelegs and snapped at them with her back legs. The necklace slipped from her neck and the small prison fell to pieces as she was rolled out to the black ground. She shook her head, a little startled, and clambered to her feet, the wings behind her fluttering to steady her. Her eyes fell back onto her sister as Blackfire flew effortlessly in the air as free as a lark and singing twice as happily. Starfire, angered by her sister's inaction and lack of will to aid her in her time of need, shattered the spell that had held her as a _hamesha_. She was back as herself, as was her older sister. She blasted off from the ground in a righteous fury so blindingly bright, the creatures that had imprisoned her below dimmed and faded to nothingness.

_**Melodies unspoken**_

_**Flowing from the lotus of my heart**_

_**Ending where we start**_

"Sister," Starfire hailed her sibling coldly, crossing her arms before her tightly. Blackfire came to an immediate halt, her face falling at her little sister hovering in the air next to her, having escaped the fiends and broken the _hamesha_ spell Blackfire had never been able to break. Starfire may not have been as great of a fighter as her elder sister, but when angered, the younger Tamaranian could duke it out rather nicely.

"Why, what brings you here little sister?" Blackfire drawled innocently.

"You know better than I, sister." Starfire chided drawing towards Blackfire with an ominous authority. "You have attempted to frame me for a crime I did not commit!"

Blackfire's smile faded. "Oh, that. It was only a little fun Starfire," Blackfire glided to the younger girl's right, her words slipping from her lips as soft as silk, "a mere fancy of child's play for the forbidden." Starfire followed her sister with her eyes, weary of the violet light that began to fill her sibling's eyes. "Besides," Blackfire continued, "if it is your decision to play into my affairs, then you stray too close to the fire..." A blackbolt appeared into the dark-haired girl's palm. "If you stray too close to the fire, you will get burned!"

In a flash, Blackfire hurled the blackbolt at her sister whom caught the missile full in the chest. Hurt by both her sister's piercing words and lashing strike, an anger of fierce determination rose in Starfire that could not be dismissed.

_**Promises unbroken**_

_**Promising a never-ending fire**_

_**Of love beyond desire**_

She deeply loved her sister, but if the situation called for the knocking of sense into ones being, Starfire would rise to the challenge. The red-haired Tamaranian steadied herself in the air and flew to confront her sister as a barrage of purple energy came down from the heavens to greet her. Starfire evaded the most of them, though a few clipped at her arms and some random others snapped at her legs. Having at last cleared the barrage of bolts, Starfire fired off a few of her own, which Blackfire seemed to dodge all too easily. The younger girl spirited up to maybe somehow take hold of her sibling and talk sense to her, but the older girl dove to her left, leaving Starfire high above and shot several more blackbolts as she descended. In a panic, Starfire hoped to qualm the lot of them by discharging them with her own starbolts, but the field was too wide, too well aimed.

The electric shock and the pain that followed afterward was too much to bear, Starfire fell from the sky. Falling, falling, forever falling; the ground rushing up to meet her—the collision was incredible. She felt nothing, nothing at all. Nothing but the waking shock of how she had survived. She struggled to move until she realized she was too broken to shift.

Blackfire touched down softly beside her, a harshly conquering smile curling her lips. Her violet eyes shone with bright rancor as she glared down at her younger sibling.

"Oh my poor, darling baby sister." Her voice was dripping with cruelty. Starfire cracked her eyes open to see her sister's vibrant smile. "It would seem that I am victorious, but I am not without mercy." The vivid violet of her power had returned and another blackbolt was readied in her hand. Starfire could only gaze up in horror at what her sister could possibly mean. "I shall free you from your misery. Farewell, sister."

She raised her hand to strike as Starfire shut her eyes, unbelieving.

A startled cry rang in her ears as something coiled tightly around Blackfire's arms, haltering her; tugging her sibling into the dark obscurity above. Starfire opened her eyes to find herself on her feet, aided by the creatures that had imprisoned her before—and there they were, stealing away her only sibling, binding Blackfire by her own dark deeds. The black-haired girl struggled viciously, but it was of no avail. The chains were too unyielding for her strength. She bellowed a cry of the utmost hate and ruin and fear, shaking the heaven's itself so that the star's themselves fell to her cry.

Starfire felt nothing but remorse and guilt for her sister as she was drawn ever upward. A tear slipped from her eye as those violet eyes glared forever down at her.

Alone.

_**Ending where we start**_

**  
**

**  
**

**A/N: O.O Pretty intense. I would have loved to have gone into more detail, but I left it open for symbolic means and contemplative reflection. If you folks would like an actual sort of rewrite of _Sisters _I would be all too happy to do so. **

**Thus ends Sarah Brightman's song—but wait! There is another chapter! (More of an epilogue, but you get the idea). I wanted to avoid dialogue entirely, but I found that I would have needed it because the expressions themselves would drag out too much and tear away from the rhythm I required out of the score. **

**I honestly don't know what got me thinking of Blackfire and Starfire fighting in the sky from this song; I suppose my obsession brain pattern made me do it!**

**I'm pleased with how the story came out, I would still have preferred more detail, but I can only do so much! I just need to polish up the ending chapter and there you'll have it.**

**Please review!!!**

**Blackfire 18**


	6. Ending where we Start

**Tamaranian Nights**

**Chapter 6: Ending where we Start**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sarah Brightman's Arabian Nights.**

"Starfire, Starfire! Hey, wake up!"

The sheets were torn away, her shoulders being shaken. Her emerald eyes fluttered open to realize she was home, inside the Titans Tower, surrounded by her friends.

"She's waking up."

"Dude, could you believe the sounds she was making?"

"I didn't realize Starfire could make sleep such a chore."

"Hey y'all, back up, give the girl some air."

Starfire stared wide-eyed at the group around her, confusion still blurring the images in her mind like a terrible nightmare. A nightmare. The red-headed girl breathed deeply, it was only a dream. She smoothed the back of her hand over her brow to discover she was sleeked with sweat.

"Hey Star, are you all right?"

It was Robin. Starfire could not help a small smile that lifted the features of her face.

"My friends," She looked to them all. "I request a moment of reflection, but I shall be all right."

The Titans looked at each other as though Starfire had been found with a case of bronchitis and that she could speak just fine. After a moment's silence, Robin shooed the others out of the Tamaranian's room, he turned at the door.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Starfire?" Robin had the right to ask since Starfire was acting unlike herself. Starfire gave a small nod, which was enough to mean he could question her of her dilemma later. He left and the door shut with a soft hiss.

Sliding from the side of her bed, Starfire stepped hesitantly to the large window at the front of her room. She looked out at the blue sky in silent wonder.

It had been more than a dream. It was a premonition of things to come, she was sure of it. Dreams were very important to the Tamaranian people; they were that person's true inner being; their inner mana, inner life. Nightmares were the definite coming of tragedies and were taken seriously in every form. They foreshadowed the future and were respected as such.

What were her sister's true aims? It was known that she was not the most loving Tamaranian on the planet and that she kept a look out for herself and rarely for anyone else. She was a wild character and untamed to the whims of the people. She did as she pleased and cared not for the consequences.

Starfire sighed for the well being of her sister. She hoped that it would not be quite as serious as her visions, or has her people were had to believe. Starfire imagined that her sister must have many nightmares; for it was so uncommon of her people but she was so very unlike their people in action and thought.

Starfire made the vow to aid her sister when the time came. The adoration for her sister outweighed all of Blackfire's taunts and teases of their childhood. Whether her sister called for her help, or wished it not, Starfire would aid her.

For the matters at hand—breakfast was being served and she was feeling hungry. She left the window and walked to her door, with only one glance behind her before she left.

When the time came.

_Fini  
_

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter that makes the most sense! (Still a short chapter, but it was a short story! (Ha! I made a joke!)) I would have liked to have more Robin and Starfire interaction, but I decided on having a reflection for Starfire instead. It's fairly important for the story. **

**I understand that this story is one of my tougher ones to interpret, but I would be all too happy to answer any questions anyone has about it.**

**Overall, this story was a rewrite of _Sisters, _and a premonition for Starfire of how it was to come to passexcept in different text, setting, point of view, and piece of mind! I trust the readers that you can make many of the symbolic connections by yourselves, so I will leave it to the readers to be interpreted as you wish. **

**I hoped that you all enjoyed! (Those who stuck with me 'til the end) Please review to tell me what you thought of it! Loved it, hated it, whatever—just review!!**

**Blackfire 18**


End file.
